


Lengua Dormida

by AnilecRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnilecRose/pseuds/AnilecRose
Summary: Todos tienen un nombre al nacer, un nombre que puede permanecer o cambiar con el tiempo. Un nombre ligado a otra alma, a otra persona que no puede pronunciarlo o escribirlo hasta que alguno de los dos pueda confesar su amor.(Atsukage Soulmates AU!)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Lengua Dormida

**Author's Note:**

> Buenasssss... QUÉ PASÓ ACÁ. Les juro que empecé esto a la mañana y pum, es la una de la tarde, tiempo récord.
> 
> No sé qué me pasó sinceramente, no me suele salir esto de escribir de seguido y QUE CONCLUYA EN ALGO... aunque idk el final no me convence pienso,,,
> 
> Perdón de antemano si hay errores de tipeo y huecos en la trama, no es algo muy trabajado y quería escribirlo antes de olvidarlo.
> 
> Quienes lean tys a- perdón por no actualizar, soy esto ----> 🤡 un clown.
> 
> ENFIN ¡disfruten trocitos!

—¡Bleh! ¡Escribiste mal mi nombre de nuevo! ¡¿Lo haces a propósito?!

Esto era una mala idea, una _horrible_ idea.

Lo supo desde el momento en que Yamaguchi llegó a la sala del club arrojando brillitos por los ojos y propuso trabajar juntos para la feria de ciencias de primer año, Yachi fue la primera en aceptarlo ya que todas sus amigas de la clase ya consiguieron equipo, Hinata no dudó ni medio segundo en asentir y Tsukishima estuvo atrapado incluso mucho antes de que Yamaguchi diese la noticia.

En cuanto a Tobio, no tenía más opción que unirse al ruedo ya que necesitaba una alta calificación para ciencias si es que quería ganarse el consentimiento de sus padres para ir al dichoso campamento en Tokio al cual fue invitado.

—Si veo algo así de nuevo te _olvidarás_ de tus concentraciones de voleibol.

El ceño fruncido lo heredó de su madre, aún le daba escalofríos recordar el momento en que ella vio sus calificaciones de los exámenes pasados. Agradecía a todo ente divino existente a que Miwa se haya metido en medio del disturbio para calmar las aguas como sólo ella lo sabe hacer: anunciando que está embarazada.

Pero eso es cuento aparte. Tobio sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en lo que explicaba Yachi acerca del movimiento de las placas tectónicas y no en la absurda discusión entre Hinata y el cara de velociraptor de Tsukishima.

—Tienes un kanji ilegible, mejor te pongo este— Tsukishima garabateó en el cuaderno que tenía enfrente —Listo.

—¡Ahí dice excremento!

—Ah, había sido sí sabes leer, Hinata.

—¡No te cuesta nada escribir Shouyou!

De esa forma la exposición a fines de noviembre sería un desastre. Yamaguchi (al ser quien propuso la brillante idea de juntar a cinco personas de clases diferentes que se llevan más peleando que bien) recurrió a pedir ayuda urgente a Sugawara y Ennoshita para ayudarlos a estudiar, se tomaban diez minutos en la sala del club para verlos relatar las geociencias en cinco partes. Tobio por suerte tenía la tercera parte, estar en el medio le sacaba todo el nerviosismo de presentar o cerrar la exposición.

—Le cedo la palabra a Tsukishima Ke… quien explicará con detalle las catástrofes producidas por estos movimientos— Hinata era cuarto, murmuró una palabra haciendo que distorsionara el habla formal con la cual estaba exponiendo.

—No, no. Hinata— llamó la atención Sugawara —Tienes que decir su nombre completo: Tsukishima Kei.

Hinata bajó la mirada abochornado.

—No puedo…

—¿Cómo es eso que no puedes?— insistió Ennoshita.

—¿No puedo cambiar lugares con Kageyama?

Tanto la expresión de Yamaguchi como la de Yachi fue de grata sorpresa, en cambio, los senpai no se vieron afectados con ello, susurraron entre ellos que ya lo sabían. A Tobio le costó comprender lo que sucedía.

Sobre la marcha cambiaron lugares, Tobio tuvo que aprenderse la parte de Hinata y repasarlo más veces que un trapeador sobre una baldosa a la cual no se le borra una asquerosa mancha de qué sabe quién. Tuvieron una buena calificación, no era la mejor pero tampoco era para romper paredes por el empeño que pusieron.

—Si este cabeza de cítrico no hubiese cambiado al último momento al menos estaríamos entre los mejores diez grupos— se quejó Tobio arrugando la caja de leche vacía.

—¡Que no es mi culpa!— se quejó Hinata enderezándose sobre su silla y poniéndose tan rojo hasta que parecía que iba a estallar —Si pudiera yo...— y volvió a hacer eso de murmurar cosas inentendibles. A Tobio le estaba por explotar la sien.

—Va, va… te entendemos perfectamente Hinata— consoló Yamaguchi, sin que nadie lo hubiera previsto tomó la mano de Yachi — _Hitoka_ y yo te entendemos. ¿No es así?

—Claro que sí, _Tadashi._

Esta vez fue Tsukishima quien brilló en todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes luego de atragantarse con el té helado que acababa de beber.

—¡Dejen de decir tonterías, claro que no puede ser él!

Enfadado se colocó los cascos, se levantó de golpe y se marchó del aula donde estaban reunidos. Hinata pegó su frente con la mesa y su melonpan a medio comer se llenó de cabello naranja. _Ahora_ Tobio empezaba a comprender.

—¿Cómo son capaces de hacerme esto?— lloriqueó Hinata.

—Es por el bien de los dos— le respondió Yachi.

Se olían fusibles quemados.

—Un momento, Hi-Hinata— tartamudeó Tobio, aún sin creerlo —Tú y ese bastardo… ¿ese bastardo y tú?

Conocía la historia, de hecho, todos lo hacían. De niño, Tobio escuchaba atentamente a su madre relatando que por veinte años de su vida quería describir lo maravillada que estaba al observar el cielo, ella solía pintar acuarelas acerca de esa única palabra que navegaba en su mente pero que no lograba expresarlo correctamente, ni pronunciando ni escribiendo. Que recién en su primer año en la universidad fue que logró pronunciar _Sora_ cuando el chico que le gustaba se le confesó luego de una salida entre amigos. Y su padre al fin logró pronunciar el color verde, también después de veinte años la palabra _Midori_ salió de sus labios.

Tobio se sabía ese relato de memoria, incluso en sus ratos libres solía pasar por esas mismas calles donde el amor floreció entre sus padres, lo hacía con la esperanza también de poder hallar a esa persona cuyo nombre no puede expresar hasta que uno profese su amor por el otro.

Al morir, algunas almas se dividen para volver a fusionarse en vida. Al nacer, todos tienen un nombre al cual sus padres bautizan, un nombre que quizá pueda cambiar con el tiempo y que de todas formas se liga a la otra alma.

Y así es como vuelven a unirse.

Sobre esa calle había una pescadería, no le gustaba ese lugar ya que tenía un afiche donde promocionaba veinte por ciento de descuento en huevas de _Tobiou_ y, por más viejo que el cartel sea, nunca lo despegaron de la puerta. A Tobio le molestaba ello, se preguntaba si su alma gemela tendría vergüenza de que su otra mitad tenga nombre de pescado, a veces incluso pensaba que su nombre era tan ridículo como para tener siquiera un alma gemela del cual esperar a oír su nombre a través de la melodía de su voz.

Pero de hecho, Tobio sí tenía una otra mitad. Lo descubrió a los trece años cuando en secundaria pasó de la clase dos a la tres y su compañero de la mesa de al lado tenía _ese_ nombre del cual no podía pronunciar ni escribir.

—At...— y se le durmió la lengua. Lo intentó de nuevo pero se quedó sin voz, tuvo que arreglárselas llamándolo por el apellido.

—Te dije que me llames por mi nombre, todos en clase me llaman por mi nombre.

Tobio no entendía por qué aquello sucedía, era fácil pronunciar esas tres sílabas… ¿Entonces por qué no podía?

Y luego llegó el pánico a darle una bofetada. «Él es tu alma gemela, Tobio» pensaba con el corazón en la garganta «Tu alma gemela es un _chico_ »

A final de año Tobio renunció toda su cobardía para confesarse cómo se debe, no conocía a nadie más con ese nombre, así que no había duda de que fuese él. Cuando se acercó a su compañero éste estaba junto a sus senpais del club de tenis, él los presentó.

—Ah, él es mi compañero, _Kageyama Tobio._ Juega en el equipo de voleibol.

Tobio quedó en blanco al oírlo. Pudo pronunciar su nombre sin problemas. Luego se enteraría en abril del siguiente año que su compañero balbuceaba al intentar decir la palabra _flor_ mientras los pétalos iban alfombrando la entrada del Kitagawa Daiichi.

Tobio ya sabía el nombre de su supuesta alma gemela, no así su kanji. Lo intentaba escribir en hiragana y romanji pero nunca podía completarlo, al llegar al segundo carácter o sílaba la punta del lápiz se rompía, sé desviaba tachando la hoja o su muñeca sufría un fuerte calambre hasta el punto de hacerle crujir hasta los nudillos. Y al ser armador, aquello era el doble de sufrimiento.

Cuando quería pronunciarlo su lengua se dormía o directamente no le salía la voz, una vez tuvo la estúpida idea de gritarlo para confirmar si era cierto que no era capaz de decir una mísera palabra. Tomó impulso para gritarlo y el aire se escapó rápidamente de sus pulmones, su garganta se cerró impidiéndole volver a inhalar, y luego logró respirar normalmente. Todo en cuestión de dos segundos que fueron capaces de quemar sus entrañas y dejarlo seco, derrotado y adolorido.

—¿Por qué no te lo confiesas? ¿No te duele tratando de decir su nombre?

Quedó con Hinata después del entrenamiento como siempre lo hacían, todo era pases y remates en diferentes tiempos pero acabaron practicando servicios porque Hinata tenía su mente allá quien sabe dónde, en la _luna_. Se quedaron hasta bien entrada la noche, tenían que ir cerrando el gimnasio antes que alguien pille que se han pasado de hora una vez más.

—¡¿Qué dices?!— Hinata tambaleó y todas las pelotas que llevaba en sus brazos cayeron rebotando por todas partes —¡Pero si no me gusta!

—¿No te gusta?

—Por supuesto que no— reafirmó —Bueno, no lo sé, es Tsukishima… es alto y no alcanzaré a besarlo, no creo que lo entiendas.

—Entonces no te gusta porque es alto.

—¡No es eso! ¡Es un sabelotodo y un cretino con cara de velociraptor!

Al menos en algo coincidían. Pero Tobio tenía que admitir que esa conversación con Hinata hizo que brotaran dudas en su interior.

¿Y si su alma gemela no se gusta de él?

Habían muchas posibilidades. La primera es que su alma gemela es un chico, podría que ser que no le gusten los hombres o que le parezca repulsivo salir con otro hombre. Tobio nunca se cuestionó sus gustos hacia el género porque ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba eso, ni de lejos se imaginaba que a alguien le puede gustar alguien de su mismo género o de los otros géneros y el mismo a la vez, o qué no te puede atraer ni uno ni lo otro.

La segunda posibilidad es que no le guste simplemente por el hecho de ser como es. Hinata dijo que no le gusta Tsukishima por ser un sabelotodo cretino y con cara de velociraptor, Tobio sabía que su cara no da el mejor aspecto la mayoría de veces y que su actitud era una balanza de enfado dependiendo del peso de estupidez que posea la otra persona.

Y siguiendo con el ejemplo de Hinata, al estar con Tobio ambos estallan de su peor forma pero en la cancha sacan lo mejor. Con Tsukishima, Hinata se ha comportado como un rival, y ambos se van tomando el pelo de tanto en tanto, eso en cuanto al voleibol. Fuera de ello todavía es un territorio desconocido para Tobio.

La tercera posibilidad es que su alma gemela no pase del metro sesenta y lo odie por ser muy alto, y eso que tenía aún muchos años y centímetros por delante.

_Maldición._

Pendiente de esa lista que sólo él conocía, fue que llegó la fecha para el campamento de la All Japan en Tokio. A Tobio se le cayó el universo entero encima cuando oyó el nombre de uno de uno de los jugadores presentes.

_Miya Atsumu._

Mierda, justo _Atsumu._ Le dolía la mente con tan sólo pensar en esas tres sílabas, masajearse las sienes no era suficiente.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, claro que no. Al desgraciado se le dió por pisar en su perímetro y decirle que juega como todo un mocoso presumido y santurrón. ¿Y qué carajos significa santurrón? Dios sabrá, lo que Dios no tiene idea es de la magnitud del puñetazo con el que Tobio quiere bajarle todos los dientes a ese cabeza de abejorro.

Sí, por eso no le podía quitar el ojo de encima.

Mientras pasaban los días Tobio creía cada vez menos que Atsumu sería su alma gemela, que era posible que se diera una situación como la última vez. Aunque Tobio aún guardaba algo de esperanza de que estuviese equivocado, llegaba Miya con su destreza al cien. Era tan dedicado saltando y realizando esos pases increíblemente pulidos como las estatuas de la época del renacimiento. Tobio cree que Atsumu se aferra a ese canon que es sinónimo de perfección.

A veces se preguntaba por qué no podría haber sido mucho más fácil. A la hora del almuerzo se perdió fácilmente entre observar su arroz frito y la silueta de Atsumu en la otra mesa, no prestaba tanta atención a lo que "brócoli segundo" le decía, ni a Motoya cuando pasó a saludarlo. ¿Por qué su alma gemela no podía ser alguien más simple? Como Motoya por ejemplo, no es que sea simple, tiene unas cejitas de botón que cautiva a cualquiera, pero Tobio cree poder tener un enamoramiento menos complicado con un chico que no llega de la nada a insultarte y decirte que juegas como un santurrón.

El cuarto día del campamento Atsumu le armó el balón y Tobio descubrió que estaba en lo correcto: era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sería poco lógico que el destino le marcara que su otra mitad es un digno rival, alguien con quien en un futuro competirá por el mismo lugar para representar a la nación. Alguien con quien nunca conseguirá realizar una combinación digna de hacer estallar a las gradas con el bullicio de la victoria.

Y Tobio sabía más que nadie que buscar lo perfecto no siempre sale como se espera.

El eco de un balón rebotando por el suelo lo transportó a aquel partido donde, tras armar con confianza a que alguien llegara, se dió vuelta para descubrir que nadie estaba allí.

O quizá Tobio tenía a Atsumu en un pedestal que ni él sabía que existía. Los desperfectos son lo que hace a la persona, Tobio lo descubrió cuando Atsumu llegó hasta él para preguntarle si le gustaría ser rematador (y eso que Tobio llevaba una camiseta con estampado que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que es un _armador_ hasta que sea un montón de cenizas en un cuenco) y que ser un mocoso presumido y santurrón significa que era dedicado en la cancha.

Era obvio, Atsumu se expresaba de lo peor.

Pero también lo descubrió cuando salió de las duchas y alguien lo asaltó en el pasillo tomando su brazo y jalándolo a la penumbra de una habitación. Pudo distinguir que era él porque nadie más en ese campamento era rubio, también porque chilló cuando cerró la puerta sobre sus dedos.

Tobio no sabía dónde meter la cara, pero esa preocupación se esfumó cuando escuchó el pestillo bloquearse. ¿No estaba terminantemente _prohibido_ trancar las puertas?

—¡¿Qué haces!?— gritó pero Atsumu le tapó la boca con una mano. Bien, con que esto se siente ser asesinado, sus ojos dieron vueltas intentando inútilmente buscar algún arma escondida.

—Perdón pero esto es de vida o muerte y no quiero morir— susurró apresurado. Tobio notó cómo respiraba rápido. ¿Le estaba dando un infarto y necesitaba ayuda? ¡¿Al final quién es el que no saldrá vivo de aquí?!

—¡Suéltame para que pueda llamar a un paramédico!— moduló apenas bajo la palma de la mano y se sacudió para soltarse sin éxito.

—¿Paramédico? ¡¿Te está dando un infarto?!

—¡No, a ti te está dando un infarto!

—¡¿Me está dando un infarto?!

Atsumu lo soltó para poder agarrarse del pecho, los ojos de Tobio se envolvieron en terror y por inercia llevó también ambas manos sobre las de Atsumu. Pudo sentir el fuerte latido haciendo temblar todos los cimientos de su estabilidad emocional, la cual se derrumbó por completo cuando levantó la mirada y notó la cara de sorpresa del otro chico.

—¿No te vas a morir?— preguntó. Atsumu miró a ambos lados antes de negar avergonzado.

—Creo que por ahora no— tiró el labio a un lado simulando una sonrisa que le costaba formar —Más bien… creo que sólo me alteré.

—Pensé que ibas a asesinarme.

—¿Asesinarte? ¡No! Sólo quería decirte algo.

Vaya manera.

—¡¿Entonces por qué bloqueaste la puerta?!

—Porque...— dejó en el aire la palabra y carcajeó sin dirigirle la mirada —Mierda, perdón… ¿por qué soy tan tonto, por qué eres tan tonto Atsumu?

—Déjame ir.

—Pero Tob… _Kageyama._

Tobio detuvo todo movimiento que planeaba hacer, eso incluía patear cualquier parte del cuerpo de Atsumu que esté a su alcance. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero aún así logró distinguir las pinceladas tenues que delineaban las facciones de Atsumu, mismas que se tensaban hacia las mejillas y los labios.

No podía creerlo. Debe estar soñando. Sí, es un sueño… ¿o una pesadilla?

—Di mi nombre.

—Kageyama…

No. Es de verdad.

—Di mi _nombre_ , Miya.

Atsumu dio vuelta ambas manos para tomar las de Tobio sobre su propio pecho.

—To...— exhaló. Tomó aire profundamente y volvió a intentarlo —Tob… To…

Tobio abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Sé que es la peor forma para decirlo pero…

—Tsu...— susurró Tobio haciendo todo lo posible para que el aire no se drene de sus pulmones ni que sus cuerdas vocales amenacen con dejarlo sin habla alguna —Atsu…

—Atsumu— completó —El nombre de tu alma gemela es _Atsumu._

—Y el tuyo es _Tobio._

No esperaba que esta situación definitiva en su vida haya ocurrido de la forma más patética y cliché posible, tampoco esperaba que Atsumu fuese un manojo de risas nerviosas y contagiosas. Lo vio estallar y agarrarse del pelo y lagrimear. Todo a la vez.

—Mierda, qué coincidencia ¿no?— dijo apenas recuperándose del ataque de risa —Justo tú y yo. Yo y tú.

—Pero puede que no seamos… ya sabes.

Aún era difícil despegarse de su idea principal, como lo había dicho Atsumu es sólo una coincidencia, podría ser que sus almas gemelas se llamen de esa forma y que no sean ellos mismos. Seguro hay un Tobio esperando allá afuera por Atsumu, un Tobio quien no pueda quitarle el sueño de ser armador principal. Así como seguro habrá un Atsumu con quien no tenga que competir toda su vida.

Quizás…

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó ofendido —¿No soy lo suficientemente lindo y hábil jugando? ¿O es porque ambos somos hombres?

Le estaba martillado el cráneo y sacando los trozos uno a uno para ver qué había en su mente.

—No es eso… Sabes que si triunfamos seremos rivales, ¿no?

—Y eso qué.

—Si en algún futuro llegamos a estar en el mismo equipo sabes que ambos no seremos titulares.

—Y eso qué. En los equipos profesionales van rotando titulares.

—Nunca podré armarte el balón en un partido oficial.

—¡Qué egocéntrico y pesimista! ¿Olvidaste que te armé el balón hoy?

 _Ah mierda_ , tenía razón. Esa lista mental que Tobio armó empezaba a verse ilegible, con las letras en tinta borrándose apenas con un roce.

—Pero eso no significa que seamos almas gemelas.

Y bueno. Atsumu decidió quemar de una buena vez esa inútil lista.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

Con un jodido _lanzallamas._

—Me encantaría.

Se soltaron del agarre de sus manos al mismo tiempo, Tobio subió las suyas hasta la mandíbula de Atsumu mientras que sentía las de él recorriendo sus costados hasta acabar enganchando los dedos en su espalda. Avanzaron de frente a la vez, con los labios cerrados sin saber qué exactamente hacer, de qué lado colocarse, dónde es cómodo.

Cuando se separaron Tobio aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Hazlo otra vez.

Nunca pensó que se podría oír tan desesperado, impulsó de nuevo a Atsumu para que pueda besarlo, esta vez con más timidez que antes.

—De nuevo— pidió. Esta vez fue por mucho más tiempo— Otra vez— sin aliento —Hazlo.

Atsumu se aventuró a abrir la boca, Tobio se vio hundiéndose en agua turbia, sin agarre más que sus dedos viajando por la nuca de Atsumu y enredándose en sus mechones dorados. Ahora no había escapatoria, ni dudas, ni mucho menos una gran lista de esas posibilidades necias que ahora son sólo humo translúcido que se dispersa en la mezcla de sus respiraciones.

Dolía el pecho, su corazón estaba por reventar, también le temblaban las piernas. Se recostó por la puerta llevándose consigo a Atsumu, éste intentó separarse reclamando algo inentendible.

—Tobio...— murmuró en su boca.

Ahora sí pararon los motores.

—¿Tú lo…?— soltó Tobio, luego recalculó lo que pasaba —Atsumu…

—¡Tobio!

—¡¿Atsumu?!

Aquel grito de sorpresa fue porque Atsumu lo abrazó besándolo en las mejillas, Tobio no podía creer que después de todo lo que _hicieron_ en ese momento a su cuerpo se le ocurrió traicionarle y pintarle el rostro para dejarlo como un tomate con patas. Rezó para que Atsumu no lo notara pero bien que él sí pilló el calor emanando de su cuello.

_Ah… qué es esto._

La nariz de Atsumu recorrió los bordes de su rostro, sus labios acabaron rozando su cuello, un único desliz para quebrar la grieta dentro del corazón de Tobio. Se dejó llevar de la mano hasta el futón, permitió que lo acostasen a sábana tendida con la intención de formar infinitos pliegues con su cuerpo. Recibió el cuerpo de Atsumu sobre el suyo, sus labios trazando un camino de sus clavículas hasta su sien casi impalpable. Las manos de Tobio ahora estaban dudosas, temblaban subiendo y bajando por los omóplatos arropados.

Y hacía calor.

—Atsumu…— quería gastar su nombre de todas las maneras posibles —quítate eso.

—¿Los pantalones?— se burló —¿No crees que vas muy rápido, Tobio?

—La sudadera, tarado. Te vas a calcinar.

Atsumu no dejaba de verlo a los ojos mientras se deshacía de su sudadera, Tobio se convirtió en la paciencia personificada al verlo destensar lentamente los músculos y quedarse quieto e hipnotizado encima de él.

Esa era la imagen que Tobio quería ver por el resto de su vida.

Una vez más Tobio llevó su mano sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Atsumu. Éste al fin reaccionó con un confuso parpadeo.

—¿Cómo descubriste que era mi nombre?— preguntó Tobio en un tono tan bajo que pensó que no lo escucharía ni estando a milímetros de él.

—Desde que le ganaron al Shiratorizawa. Me enteré por un compañero que se llama Suna, es un adicto de las redes sociales y se entera hasta qué desayunó el capitán de un equipo de Hokkaido— explicó con una sonrisa tímida —Quise pronunciar tu nombre y no me salió.

—Podría ser cualquiera— insistió. Atsumu le dió un beso que pareció más un pequeño golpe.

—Pero no pasó eso. La verdadera historia que sucede acá es que tú— le llevó el índice hasta la nariz —Tú, pequeño mocoso, me gustaste desde que supe apenas tu existencia y no me equivoqué por ello. Cuando te vi pisar esta cancha… dije que valí mierda, estoy enamorado de Kageyama Tobio y ni lo conozco.

—Viniste y me insultaste.

—¡Te halagué, maldito santurrón!— por poco se destartaló de la vergüenza —No sé cómo tratar con los demás, Tobio. Estaba nervioso.

—¿Ahora lo estás?

Atsumu se dejó caer sobre él.

—Averígualo.

Intercambiaron un beso muy largo, Tobio se dejó amoldar entre el futón y el cuerpo de Atsumu. No había timidez ni nerviosismo como hace segundos lo había presenciado, sólo eran ellos concentrados en nada más que refugiarse en el cáliz de sus corazones.

—¿Me puedo quedar aquí? A dormir, digo— Tobio estaba tan embriagado que apenas modulaba lo que su mente quería que dijese.

—Si no te molesta que deje a mi compañero de cuarto en el pasillo.

—Con tal de estar contigo toda la noche.

—¿Podemos ver partidos en mi teléfono?

Tobio se acomodó en su pecho.

—Podemos.

Tobio jamás imaginó que encontraría a su alma gemela en el mundo reconfortante que el deporte le ofrecía, mucho menos dentro de un campamento junto con un rival con el que está compitiendo en un mismo puesto en la cima.

Es capaz de decir que le agradaba bastante no tener la lengua dormida luego de intentar por mucho tiempo pronunciar el nombre de Atsumu. Es agradable conocer a alguien cuya alma alguna vez fue una sola con la suya.

El día que Tobio volvió a Karasuno, éste quiso plantarle cara a Hinata y decirle con orgullo que había conseguido otra victoria. Se imaginaba el escenario perfecto: él llegando y diciendo "Pude decir el nombre de mi alma gemela antes que tú" provocando que Hinata quiera quemarse vivo.

Abrió la puerta de la sala del club.

—¡Bleh! ¡Has pronunciando mal mi nombre, Kei!

—No entiendo lo que dices _Shoi_ , estás muy abajo.

—¡Que es es Shouyou, dilo, Shouyou! ¡Y agáchate si quieres saber lo que digo!

Tobio cerró discretamente la puerta cuando vio a Hinata ponerse de puntitas mientras Tsukishima se encorvada para darle un… _pum, cerrado._ Aquí no pasó nada. Fue después que se enteró que Hinata se coló al campamento en Shiratorizawa, quién sabrá que sucedió allí.

Luego llamó a Atsumu por teléfono.

—Atsumu, si con Karasuno les ganamos prométeme que me darás un beso frente a todos.

— _¿Frente a todos?_

—Frente a un enano naranja y un larguirucho con lentes especialmente.

— _Entonces si nosotros ganamos quiero que me beses frente a mi estúpido hermano y Suna. Ellos no creen que tengo novio._

—¿Suna es ese de las redes sociales del que me contaste?

_—Sí… ¿por?_

Tobio quedó hecho concreto por medio segundo. Eran almas gemelas, pero aún así le costó reaccionar.

—¿Me dijiste novio?

Y la risa de Atsumu reafirmó lo que había dicho.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene la etiqueta de canon divergence, así que hagamos que Atsumu no le dijo Tobio a Kags cuando se encontraron por primera vez, ni que Kags y Hina se hayan encontrado después de volver de los campamentos sggdhdhdjdk.
> 
> Tienen permiso de gritarme a la cara y pisarme si hay errores. Ta feito esto bc soy más óxido que persona y cometo muchísimos errores gdgdhdjd a-
> 
> En fin, a llorar en la llorería. ¡Nos leemos babys!


End file.
